Intentos de confesion
by Isis07
Summary: Serie de drabbles inter relacionados, decidido por fin a decirle a su tecnico sus sentimientos intenta expresarle estos pero para mala suerte de el quedan en eso...en intentos de confesion.
1. Prologo:¿Como lo hago?

Hola, es el primer fanfic de Soul eater que escribo, así que les dejo el prologo de esta serie de drabbles de esta pareja que me encanta, espero que les guste, disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

**Intentos de confesión**

Prologo

¿Cómo lo hago?

Se levanto decido.

¡Hoy era el día!

Hoy por fin después de tanto tiempo guardando sus sentimientos, se sentía con el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Con el suficiente valor de…confesarse.

Y si hoy lo haría se le confesaría a nada más y nada menos que su técnico…o si a Maka.

No sabía desde cuando estaba enamorado de ella, quizás desde la conoció, solo supo que de pronto ella le llamaba mas la atención, no podía dejar de verla, adorar sus sonrojos, a causa de sus comentarios un tanto inapropiados, de sentir surgir una ira y ganas de asesinar a quien se le acercara o intentara coquetear con ella.

Hasta que un dio lo supo.

Estaba enamorado.

Enamorado de la pecho-plano-come-libro de Maka. Enamorado de sus ojos, su risa, su pelo, su forma de ser-aun cuando este consistiera más en instintos asesinos dirigidos a él, pero que se le puede hacer-y lo que más amaba sus labios, esos que deseaba probar.

Estaba nervioso, pensando cómo hacerlo, temía al rechazo no lo iba a negar, pero últimamente le había dado indirectas, como por ejemplo decirle que se veía bonita, ser más atento, y decirle comentarios con doble sentido, y sabia que los había entendido, pues se sonrojaba.

Ahora su pregunta era.

̶ ¿Cómo lo hago?... ¿cómo me le confieso?-se pregunto en voz alta.

̶ Quizás nosotros podamos ayudarte-hablo alguien detrás de el.

Conocía la voz, y para nada dejaría que lo ayudaran.

¡Eso si que no!

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

Bueno, que tal les pareció, espero que les hay gustado, esta idea surgió producto de leer tantos fanfics, que he de decir me gustaron mucho y me decidí a hacer uno, que espero que disfruten, mediante avance la historia y si es el caso deja un review para continuarlo.

.


	2. Al estilo Liz

Hola, regreso aquí con otro drabble, que bien pensarlo no me dejo dormir mucho, pero no me quejo, creo que al final, ha quedado bueno.

Aclaraciones:

-Hablan-

"_Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

**Intentos de confesión**

Drabble 1: Al estilo Liz

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Maka estas lista?-le pregunte a mi técnico en la puerta del departamento que compartíamos, la esperaba para irnos juntos a la fiesta de San Valentín que el Shibusen había organizado.

En esa fiesta pensaba declarármele a Maka.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió?

Simple. Liz me dijo lo que debía hacer.

Jure que no dejarían que no me ayudaran pero al final cedí.

_-Entonces ¿qué dices Soul-me pregunto Liz, luego de su oferta de ayuda, lo cual incluía que los demás participarían y estaban en este momento presente._

_-¡No te preocupes simple mortal el gran Ore-sama te ayudara nyajajaja!-hablo, bueno grito Black Start._

_-Si veras haremos que tu declaración sea perfecta…-hablaba Liz._

_-No-dije, pero pareció no oír._

_-Y también simétrica…-continuo Kid._

_-No-volví a repetir, pero me ignoraron._

_-¡Y con jirafas!-grito Patty._

_-¡No!-grite, y esta vez por suerte si me escucharon._

_-¡Que!-grito Liz, dejándome momentáneamente sordo-te ofrecemos nuestra ayuda, y te niegas, tu maldito malagradecido…-seguía gritando, hasta que Tsubaki la calmo._

_-Calma Liz-chan-hablo con voz suave, Liz la miro y se calmo-Soul-me llamo-deberías aceptar-me dijo, para mi sorpresa, pensé que diría que no se metieran-tu mismo dijiste que no sabias como hacerlo, deberías oírla-termino de hablar mostrándome una cálida sonrisa._

_-Está bien-accedí, Tsubaki tenía ese don, ¿pero quien se puede resistir a tanta ternura?_

Y así fue ahora aquí estoy en la sala de recepción de la fiesta, que bien me vino como un regalo, era la fecha perfecta, y fue Liz quien me dijo que debía esperar este día, obviamente Maka iba conmigo.

Según Liz debía llevarla a bailar, justamente cuando comenzara una melodía lenta y suave, luego en medio del baila de baila le diría a Maka lo que sentía, yo acepte de inmediato hacerlo, pues era una gran idea y muy fácil…¿verdad?

-Maka ¿bailamos?-le pregunte a mi técnico, ella me miro sorprendida, generalmente ella me tenía que arrastrar a la pista de baile.

-Si…-acepto algo dudosa, nos dirigimos a la pista para comenzar el baile, donde sonaba una música lenta, sería un momento perfecto-según palabras textuales de las chicas-para declarármele.

-Soul-me llamo Maka, la voltea a ver, se veía hermosa, con un vestido negro de tirantes, ajustado en la parte de los pechos, dejando ver que no era plana, y suelto de abajo, arriba de las rodillas-¿estás bien?-esa pregunto me descoloco.

-¿Qué?-fue mi respuesta

-Nunca me invitas a bailar, yo te lo tengo que pedir, por eso…-no acabo pues la interrumpí.

-Veras Maka, hay algo que quiero decirte-comencé, sentía mis mejillas rojas, por lo que desvié la vista, y solté mis manos de su cuerpo, y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

-Dime-me animo ella.

-Yo…te…a…-pero no termine, pues un idita me empujo, provocando que tropezara hacia delante, chocando con Maka, provocando que mi mano quedara en uno de los pechos de Maka.

Alce la vista aterrado solo para mirar a una Maka, sonrojada, furiosa y con sus ojos echando chispas.

-Y-yo…lo…sien-pero no termine pues Maka me dio un golpe con una gran enciclopedia.

-¡Maka-chop!-grito y se fue de ahí maldiciendo.

Y yo quede inconsciente en el suelo, pensando en lo cerca que estuve de confesármele.

Suspire. Será en la próxima.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yuduki:** Hola, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, aquí está este, espero lo hayas disfrutado, gracias por el review.


	3. Al estilo Kid

Bueno aquí estoy con otro drabble, que espero les guste, gracias a todo por sus reviews, ahora disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

**Intentos de confesión**

Capitulo 2: Al estilo Kid

-Ya sé que podrías hacer-hablo Kid.

-Dime-exigí saber.

-Bueno es simple-continuo.

-Habla-insistí.

-Y simétrico- prosiguió.

-Dime-repetí.

No me hacía caso.

-Es perfecto-divago.

Se fue mi paciencia.

-¡Que hables con un demonio!-le grite, el brinco de la impresión y me miro sorprendido.

-Bueno-susurro-es fácil, como dije, cuando estén en la entrada del Shibusen díselo, detenla, tómale las manos, mírala directo a los ojos y díselo.

Oh si seguíamos ideando un plan para confesármele a Maka, después del incidente del baile se enojo y no me quiso hablar, pero por suerte-después de muchos Maka-chops y lo siento- me disculpo y Kid me acaba de decir un plan que es… ¡genial!

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?

-Es perfecto, tiene significado hacerlo, nos conocimos en el Shibusen, ahí nos convertimos en técnico y arma, y hemos pasado buenos momentos en el-le dije emocionado.

-Yo lo decía porque el Shibusen es perfectamente simétrico-me dijo con estrellitas a su lado.

Yo solo vi con una gotita en mi cabeza.

-Como sea-susurre.

…

Íbamos de camino al Shibusen y hoy pondría en marcha el plan de Kid, era sencillo debía admitirlo, lo difícil seria decírselo pero lo hare, después de todo soy un chico cool y será fácil.

Llegamos por fin a él, pero los nervios se empezaron a apoderar de mi, si, no es cool, pero tengo algo de miedo.

Bueno Soul respira, tranquilo, respira.

Bien.

-Maka-ella se detiene al oír mi voz.

-Dime-me dice ella con una sonrisa.

Hice lo que Kid me dijo, le tome de las manos, y ella se sonrojo.

Que hermosa se ve.

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

No pienses en eso.

Concéntrate Soul.

La miro directamente a los ojos, dispuesto a hablar.

-Maka yo…-pero fui interrumpido…otra vez.

-¡Mírenme a mí al gran Black Star, admiren a su Dios nyajajaja- estúpido Black, te matare, cuando bajes, lo hare.

-Hola Maka-chan, Soul-kun-saludo Tsubaki, pero al ver nuestras manos juntas palideció.

Me vio y avergonzada bajo la cabeza.

-Hola Tsubaki-chan-le saludo Maka.

-Hola-digo yo sin ánimos.

-¿Qué me querías decir Soul?-pregunto Maka, con un sonrojo y algo avergonzada.

-Nada, solo que eres una pecho plano-le digo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Maka-chop!-grito y me dio con una enciclopedia de más de 3000 hojas.

Bueno ya que será para la próxima…después de que mate a Black Star claro está.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

.

Si no es el mejor pero lo siento es lo que me salió, es corto, espero les guste, porque a mí no me convenció, me disculpo de nuevo.

**Yuduki:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara, bueno si lo lograra ero primero que sufra, espero que este te guste.

**strykerhl****:** Bueno aquí está el otro drabble, gracias por agregarme a favoritos.

**Dipi-chan:** Créeme que yo también lo maldigo, pero es parte del sufrimiento de Soul, me alegro que te hay gustado.

Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto.

Nos vemos!


	4. Al estilo Tsubaki

Hola, regrese con un nuevo drabble, que espero que les guste y le divierta este intento de Soul, pobre se le dejo difícil, pero pronto lo lograra, espero que les guste, disfrútenlo. Siento mucho si me tarde, lo tenía listo, pero estoy viendo animes y se me olvidaba, lo siento.

.

.

.

.

.

**Intentos de confesión**

Capitulo tres: Al estilo Tsubaki

-Chicos, tengo una idea-hablo Tsubaki.

-¿Cuál?-se me adelanto Liz.

-No es original, pero Soul-kun ¿por qué no le escribes una carta?-me pregunto, y en ese momento desee darme un golpe.

Ella tenía razón, eso era tan convencional, todo el mundo lo hacía.

Y así sería más fácil, pues nadie interrumpiría.

Solo tomo un papel, lápiz, escribo lo que siento y se la doy.

Así lo hare.

Aunque…lo considero poco _cool_.

…

Vamos de camino Maka y yo al Shibusen, tranquilos teniendo una agradable conversación, y con un ambiente cómodo, pero estoy nervioso, hoy le daré la carta, la pondré sobre su lugar y esperare que la lea.

Espero que me corresponda.

Y que nada malo suceda.

…

-¡Listo!-exclame en un susurro, acababa de poner la carta sobre el asiento de Maka, aprovechando que estaba distraída hablando con Liz, todo obviamente planeado, Liz la distraería y yo depositaria la carta.

Le hice una seña a Liz indicando que lo había hecho, ella sonrió y siguió su plática con Maka.

De pronto el profesor Stein, entro al aula, y como siempre…cayó.

Maka volteo en dirección al profesor para tomar nota, aunque no entiendo de que, si solamente se diseccionan animales.

Abrió el cuaderno sin reparar en la carta, que cayó en manos de…Hero.

Trate de alcanzarla, pero me fue imposible, no entendía porque esto pasaba, nunca podía decirle la verdad, suspire nervioso.

El sorprendido volteo a ver quien se la había "dado", pero no vio a nadie, a continuación la abrió y la leyó, vi como con cada línea que leía se ponía rojo, y cuando termino volteo a verme, yo solo agache la cabeza, avergonzado.

Todos los chicos contenían la risa, pues habían visto lo que sucedió.

Tenía el presentimiento que significaban problemas.

…

Llego el receso, y al salir camine rápidamente, intentando evitar que Hero me alcanzara, pero al parecer la suerte no está de mi lado, pues oí su voz llamarme.

-Soul, espera-yo camine y fingí no haberlo oído-Soul-continuo llamando yo lo ignoraba.

Maka a mi lado me vio y vio atrás, se detuvo y me detuvo, tomándome del brazo.

-Te llama Hero-me dijo.

-¿En serio?-me hice el sordo.

-Sí, ahí viene-y me señalo a Hero, quien estaba cerca.

-Lo siento-fue lo primero que dijo al llegar a nuestro lado.

-¿Eh?-no entendía.

-No te puedo corresponder-al acabar se sonrojo al igual que yo, Maka nos vio confundida.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto.

-Nada-conteste nervioso.

-Nada importante-dijo Hero, llevaba la carta en la mano que por el nerviosismo se le cayó de estas.

Maka la recogió y la comenzó a leer, se sonrojo, pero al terminar, un aura asesina la rodeaba, y lo próximo que vi fue a Maka furiosa, levantando un libro.

-¡Maka-chop!-grito, yo caí al suelo inconsciente, la carta cayó al suelo-nuevamente-

"_Me gusta y mucho, desde hace mucho estoy enamorado de ti, no sabes cuánto, tanto que soy capaz de decir sin miedo y duda alguna que te amo, desde que te conocí fue asi, pero nunca te lo dije por miedo a que me rechazaras, tengo miedo, pero me arriesgare porque lo vales."_

"_Te amo"_

"_Soul"._

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

Y ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, a este paso Soul morirá por tantos Maka-chop que le da Maka, lo que piensen u opinen, déjenlo en un review.

Yuduki: Si Black Star es malo, muy malo, mira que arruinarle la confesión, pero aquí va otro intento.

RavenAK: Me alegro que te guste, si son adorables, pero todo por amor, bueno aquí está el drabble.

Dipi-chan: Mata a Black Star lo merece, bueno no lo logro por Black, pero sigue intentándolo.

Gracias por lo reviews, también a los que la agregaron a favoritos.

Nos vemos!


	5. Al estilo Black Star

Hola, he vuelto con otro drabble, que espero que les guste y disfruten, mis excusas del porque tarde un poco, es que tenia pereza y además estaba enferma, y bueno estaba viendo animes y cuando quería hacerlos ya era noche y tenía que dormir, pero aquí esta.

.

.

.

.

.

**Intentos de confesión**

Capitulo 4: Al estilo Black Star

-Maka que no es cierto lo que dices-le dije por no se cuanta vez en el día y semana a mi técnico.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué significaba la carta?-al terminar ella, inmediatamente me puse nervioso, recordando ese terrible incidente.

Trata de calmarle y le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente en ese momento.

-Fue una broma-al terminar ella detuvo su marcha, yo también lo hice y me volteo a ver.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto.

-Fue una broma de todos los chicos, Kid y Black Star sabían, creímos que se enojaría pero no, parece que se lo tomo en serio.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto dudosa.

-Que si, ahora ¿me perdonas?-quería saber si ya lo haría, porque desde eso no me volteaba a ver y se notaba enfadada y no quería eso, o no, para declarármele la necesitaba feliz.

-Está bien-acepto.

Y al parecer si la tendría feliz.

…

-Black ¿estás seguro?-le pregunte a Black Star desde arriba de una de las columnas del Shibusen, la misma por la cual él y yo peleamos con Kid al llegar este al Shibusen.

-Que si-respondió seguro-si tu Dios te lo dice, es porque si, además funcionara-dijo.

-No lo creo-dije en un susurro, viendo debajo de mí.

Sé que se preguntaran ¿Qué demonios hago yo ahí?

Simple.

…

_-Chicos lo logre-grite al reunirme con los demás._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto Liz._

_-Si ya me perdono, dije que era una broma de Black, Kid y yo-dije, volteo a ver a los chicos-¿les molesta?, lo siento fue lo primer que se me ocurrió-me disculpe._

_-¡Esta te la paso, para que veas lo grande que soy al perdonarte!-grito Black riendo._

_-Está bien te perdono, solo por Maka-me dijo Kid._

_-Gracias-dije._

_-Soul, tenemos una idea-me dijo Tsubaki._

_-¿En serio?-pregunte interesado._

_-Si es de Black-dijo Liz, al oírlo puse una mueca de desagrado recordando como terminaban las ideas de Black Star-pero es genial a decir verdad-yo me sorprendi, normalmente Liz se oponía o decía lo peor que podía pasar._

_-¿Cuál?-pregunto con recelo._

_-¿Recuerdos la columna donde Black Star siempre sube?-yo asentí-dijo que deberías subir ahí y gritarle tus sentimientos a Maka-iba a protestar pero ella hablo-piénsalo, si es frente a todo Shibusen, y ella acepta, nadie se le acercara, pues sabrán que es tuya-al oír lo ultimo me lo pensé, pero…_

_-¿Qué pasa si me rechaza?-pregunto algo triste por la idea._

_-No lo creo, y ¿Qué dices?-_

_-Acepto-_

…

Y así es como termine aquí.

-Soul Maka y los demás, ya están aquí-me aviso Black, la parte de los demás era traer a Maka.

-¡Maka!-grite cuando la vi.

Ella volteo a verme.

-¿Soul?, ¿Qué demonios haces allí?, ¡bájate!-me ordeno.

-¡Maka yo te…-y cuando estaba por terminar la columna en la que estaba se derrumbo, cayendo yo en el proceso.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?-grito-¡has destruido la simetría!, ¡Liz, Patty!-grito, las muchachas suspiraron, pero se transformaron en armas.

-Lo sentimos Soul-dijeron ambas.

Yo solo corrí por mi vida.

Si Kid me alcanzaba estaba muerto.

Pero lo peor es que otra vez no le dije nada a Maka.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

Y ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo intento de Soul, que termino cayendo y perseguido a muerte por Kid, bueno sus opiniones en un review.

Yuduki: Ma alegro mucho que te haya gustado y aquí está el otro, que espero igual te guste, pobre Soul, por suerte lo aclaro.

Polariun: Me alegro que te gustara el drabble, Soul no es gay, pero Maka creía.

Dipi-chan: Creo que te sorprendi mucho, como para dejarte sin palabras, espero este te haya gustado.

RavenAK: No te preocupes lo lograra, pero mientras sufrirá un poco mas, dentro de pronto podrá si.

DeAtH tHe RoSe: Que bueno que te gustar Chrona si en el próximo capitulo, y participara con alguna idea.

Gracias por los review.

Nos vemos!


	6. Al estilo Patty

Hi!, vuelvo con otro drabble de esta pareja, se que tarde un poco y lo siento-espero que verdaderamente haya sido un poco-ahora lean y disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

**Intentos de confesión**

Capitulo cinco: Al estilo Patty

-Soul, sinceramente no entiendo tu mala suerte-hablo Kid, su comentario me deprimió aun mas.

O si estaba deprimido.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Haces varios intentos por transmitirle tus sentimientos a la persona que amas, pero tal parece que la suerte no está de tu lado y siempre fallas.

Repito ¿y cómo no estarlo?

Si alguien pudiera hacerlo sin deprimirse, sería mi héroe.

-Soul, por que no lo dibujas-hablo Patty.

-¿Eh?-dije confundido, no entendía, ¿Qué debía dibujar?

-Lo que sientes-dijo.

-No entiendo-dije todavía perdido.

-Creo entender-dijo Kid-dibuja lo que sientes por Maka, hazle un dibujo que exprese tu amor-explico.

-¡Kyaaa!-gritaron Liz, increíblemente Tsubaki y Chrona tambien. Si Chrona estaba en una misión que le costó meses terminar, pues era peligrosa y por eso no sabía de mis intentos, y hace no mucho regreso y al oír que me le declararía se alegro. Sé que quiere mucho a Maka y desea lo mejor para ella, y parece que me considera lo mejor.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntamos nosotros en coro.

-Es que es tan tierno-dijo Tsubaki.

-Si es como lo haría un niño y es tan tierno-hablo Liz con flores a su alrededor, ante esto una gota de sudor nos bajo.

-Además es poco usual y lo convierte en algo único, especial y hermoso-dijo Chrona, sorprendentemente sin tartamudear.

-Bueno creo que ellas tienen razón-hablo Black Star.

Black estaba callado pues intentaba en mi presencia estar desapercibido, pues cuando oía su voz, mi depresión se convertía en odio, pues por el Kid casi me mata, claro gracias a que Maka y las chicas intervinieron fue que me salve.

-Lo intentare-dijo algo animado y con una sonrisa.

Aunque esta idea lo considero poco _cool_.

…

-¿Qué tal este?-pregunte enseñándoles un corazón, que decía "Te amo" en el centro y otros adornos alrededor de este.

No era el mejor dibujando, pero por Maka estaba aquí intentando volverme Piccaso, y también una niña por que esto era vergonzoso.

-Está mejor, es casi simétrico y es sencillo pero hermoso-hablo Kid.

-Me gusta-dijo Liz.

-Esta hermoso Soul-kun-dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa, sonreí también, su sonrisa era tranquilizadora e inconscientemente sonreías, ella era una gran amiga.

-Está bien-dijo Black Star, acostado en el sillón de la mansión de Kid.

-Este será-dije.

Mañana se lo daría.

Aunque el pensamiento de que es poco _cool _seguía.

Pero por Maka lo que sea.

…

Las manos me temblaban, estaba nervioso, Maka estaría pronto frente a mí.

Estaba en el jardín del Shibusen, esperando por Maka para darle su dibujo, el viento estaba algo helado y el cielo estaba nublado.

-Soul-era Maka, caminaba hacia mí.

-Maka-dije cuando la tuve en frente.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto.

-Yo…etto…veras…dibujo…darte-dije nervioso.

-Soul no entiendo-dijo confundida.

Estire la mano pues parecía que no saldría nada de mi boca, pero al estar nervioso, las manos temblándome, y el viento fuerte, el dibujo se me escapo de las manos, yo corrí para alcanzarlo y callo un poco lejos de donde estábamos, fui por él, pero inmediatamente comenzó a llover, y por ende el papel se mojo y ensucio.

-¡No!-dije en un susurro desesperado.

El dibujo que tanto me costo, y con el que le diría cuanto la amaba a Maka, estaba destruido.

-Soul vámonos, está lloviendo y nos podemos resfriar-dijo Maka agarrándome del brazo y llevándome dentro del Shibusen.

Yo seguía sin habla y en shock.

Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora diré el porqué tarde:

1.-Estaba viendo animes, y como estaba interesante no escribía.

2.-tenia pereza.

3.-Estaba en exámenes.

4.-Cuando por fin lo hice, comencé a leer manga y se me olvidaba subirlo.

Espero que me disculpen por tardar, y también espero que este drabble les haya gustado, a mi no mucho, pero es su opinión la que cuenta.

**Yuduki:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y espero que la "Gran idea" de Black haya sido lo que se esperaba de el, y si según viste Soul escapo, auque ahora es el pobre Black el que corre peligro.

**Dipi-chan:** Creo que tienes razón sobre Soul, pobre pero creo que pronto lo lograra, así que es posible que pronto este pequeño fic llegue a su fin, me alegra mucho el que te haya gustado.

Gracias por los reviews.

Nos vemos!


	7. Al estilo Chrona

Hola a todos he vuelto nuevamente con otro drabble, y me disculpo por la tardanza pero, no hallaba como ordenar las ideas para hacer este drabble, y aprovecho para decirles que ya terminara este historia, solo falta un capitulo, pero si ustedes quieres hare un epilogo.

Así que desearía que me dijeran si lo quieren en un review, si es así, lo hare, ahora mi excusa de mi tardanza además de la pasada, es exámenes finales, aunque ya por fin salí definitivamente a vacaciones, así que ahora podre ponerme a trabajar en los capítulos finales, para no dejarles esperando mucho.

Bueno ya dije mucho, mejor lean, disfruten y espero les guste.

.

.

.

.

.

**Intentos de confesión**

Capitulo cinco: Al estilo Chrona

̶ Otra vez fallaste ̶ hablo Liz.

̶ Lo siento ̶ mes disculpe, pues ellos me habían ayudado y aun así no había logrado nada.

̶ Bueno, ya que, ¿alguien tiene una idea? ̶ pregunto Kid.

Nadie dijo nada, suspire, pero de pronto oí la voz, algo nerviosa de Chrona.

̶ Y-yo tengo u-na, p-pero, n-no se si e-ste bien, no se lidiar con confesiones ̶ finalizo totalmente cohibida, por la atención que había estado recibiendo.

̶ Habla ̶ ordeno Liz con voz siniestra, se notaba lo estresada que estaba al no poder hacer nada.

Chrona retrocedió asustada, a todos nos salió una gotita por la intensa reacción de Liz, aunque eso no evito que también retrocediéramos asustados, pues su aura daba miedo.

̶ Liz-chan, c-cálmate por favor ̶ hablo Tsubaki aun asustada, Liz la volteo a ver y se tranquilizo, todos al verlo suspiramos aliviados.

̶ B-bueno les c-contare ̶ comenzó Chrona para inmediatamente todos prestarle atención a sus palabras.

…

Hoy comenzaba el plan que Chrona habia ideado, era un plan común, pero que me costó mucho, debía pedirle a Maka una cita, y en media de esta declarármele, pero al pedírselo me comporto como un idiota.

Comportamiento nada cool.

_Hoy debía pedirle a Maka la cita, era jueves, el fin de semana que teníamos libre de clases y sin ninguna misión sería una buena oportunidad para realizarla. Entre al departamento aparentemente tranquilo, pues por dentro los nervios me comían, lo consideraba patético, y me lo repetía constantemente para ver si lograba calmarme, pero no funcionaba._

_Vi en la sala y ahí la encontré con un libro entre sus manos, concentrada en su lectura y no pude el evitar contemplarla, pues se veía hermosa concentrada, haciendo gestos cuando no lograba comprender algo, o sonriendo victoriosa cuando lo comprendía._

"_Soul concéntrate, no te distraigas" ̶ me regañe mentalmente, pues a ese paso olvidaría lo que venía a hacer._

_̶ Ya llegue ̶ le dije a Maka, ella volteo a verme y me sonrió._

_̶ Hola ̶ Saludo, luego volvió a retomar su lectura._

_̶ Maka ̶ la llame, ella poso su vista en mi, y nuevamente los nervios volvieron a invadirme._

_̶ Dime ̶ dijo con una sonrisa._

_̶ Eh…veras…yo q-queria saber…si qu-quieres salir conmigo el sábado ̶ me sentí estúpido por tartamudear, pero me consolé diciéndome que lo había dicho._

_̶ Claro ̶ dio entusiasmada._

_Yo solo sonreí al verla tan feliz._

Y eso era lo que había pasado, ahora bien esperaba a Maka, quien poco después salió de su habitación con una falda negra y una camisa celeste cielo, complementado con unos zapatos bajos negros.

̶ Te ves bien ̶ dije con un leve rubor.

̶ Gracias ̶ dijo ruborizada, yo sonreí arrogante al verlo.

̶ Vamos ̶ dije abriendo la puerta, para permitirle salir primero, y después seguirla.

…

Llegamos al centro comercial, que tenía mucha gente, pero aun así buscamos un café para sentarnos, pedir algo de comer y platicar, era nuestra primera cita, así que no deseaba hacer algo extravagante, aunque ella creía que era una salida de amigos nada mas, no pensaba arruinarlo. Buscamos asiento al lado de la ventana y comenzamos nuestra plática.

Habíamos pedido un café, cuando al ver por la ventana note la presencia de los chicos, e inmediatamente me puse nervioso, maldiciendo lo curioso y entrometidos que eran, comencé a hacerle señas de que se fueran, pero ellos negaban, cuando de pronto la voz de Maka me saco de mi pelea silenciosa.

̶ ¿Qué te pasa? ̶ voltee la vista inconscientemente a donde estaban los chicos, y Maka me vio a mi ̶ ¿Qué ves? ̶ pregunto, voltee el rostro hacia ella, negando con la cabeza, ella vio mi actitud nerviosa y volteo a ver donde se supone estaban los chicos, pues estos se habían ido, y en su lugar estaba allí una muchacha muy hermosa, pero no para mí, pero Maka lo malinterpretó, pensando que eso distraía mi atención.

De pronto un aura asesina salió de ella, y comencé a sudar, temeroso de mi vida.

̶ ¡Maka-chop! ̶ Grito ̶ Soul idiota ̶ me insulto y salió del local, la gente que había ahí, me quedaron viendo con lastima, y las mujeres con reproche, pensando que veía a otra en compañía de Maka.

Yo solo suspire y maldije a todos y cada uno de ellos, pues por su culpa la cita había acabado mal.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

Y aquí acaba este drabble, debo decir que anteriormente tenia otra idea, y que pienso decirlo al final del otro, porque si les diría de que va el otro y es sorpresa, bueno lo cambie y quede mas conforme con este, si por fin quede conforme con algo que escribo, normalmente no es asi, pero estos días me siento inspirada y no lo pienso desaprovechar, cuando acabe este no se si hare otro.

Deseo hacer otro pero no se si se me ocurrirá algo, pero si eso ocurre no dudare en subirlo, déjenme sus opiniones de que tal en un review y que dicen de si hacer epilogo, ustedes deciden.

**RavenAK:** Pues si pobre Soul, no ha tenido suerte, pero ya la tendrá, y si que la tendrá, de paso aprenderá una lección, aquí la actualización, me alegro que te gustara el drabble.

**Dipi-chan:** Me hace feliz el que te haya gustado y si es tan lindo, aquí la conti.

**Juliacoolgirl11:** Que bien que te haya gustado el fi, eso me hace feliz, si pobre Soul por lo de la carta, a veces creo que soy muy cruel, pero veras que lo lograra.

Gracias por los reviews.

Nos vemos!


	8. Al estilo Soul

Hola he vuelto nuevamente con otro drabble, bueno en realidad el ultimo, saben no me creo que este sea el ultimo me pone tan triste, porque me encanta, pero ni modo se ha acabado, espero que les haya gustado y que este último no los decepcione.

Y si ahora si el método Soul que ustedes sabes tiene que ser cool, pero no sé si lo logre así que lean y díganme.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Intentos de confesión<strong>

Capitulo siete: Al estilo Soul

Estaba enojado, más que enojado, diría furioso. Y también algo…celoso.

No me gustaba esa palabra era poco cool, en especial porque yo lo estoy sintiendo.

¿La razón?

Desde aquel intento de cita y el malentendido con Maka no habíamos hablado nada. ¿Por qué? Porque la señorita cree que soy un pervertido y aunque me he disculpado no me quiere perdonar y mi mala suerte haciendo acto de presencia, hace que llegue un nuevo alumno, es un arma, y desde que llego ha estado prácticamente detrás de Maka, y ella…¡a ella no le molesta! es más le sonríe y es amable con él, pero a mi…

¡A mí me ignora!

¿Su nombre?...Matt.

Es algo que ya no puedo soportar y debo hacer algo para cambiarlo, pero aun no se qué.

Pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

…

̶ Lo siento Soul, se nos acabaron las ideas ̶ Liz acaba de decir lo que nunca desee oír.

Pero debía aceptarlo ellos me ayudaron en lo que pudieron y yo lo arruine.

Me siento un estúpido.

En realidad soy un estúpido.

̶ Chicos lo siento ̶ sentí necesario decir esas palabras, ellos me habían ayudado, se habían esforzado pero yo… ¡lo arruine!

Me siento tan mal y tan culpable.

̶ Tranquilo Soul, no es tu culpa ̶ hablo Tsubaki con voz conciliadora y tierna, oír ese tono me calmo un poco y bajo mi sentimiento de culpabilidad, ella era tan comprensiva, ahora entiendo porque cuando Maka tiene un problema o necesita consejos va donde ella.

̶ Tsubaki tiene razón, diste lo mejor de ti, pero bueno la suerte no estaba de tu lado, así que quienes lo sentimos somos nosotros ̶ me dijo Liz, yo lo vi impresionado por sus palabras y la forma tan…maternal con que lo dijo.

Pero me di cuenta de un detalle y fruncí el seño.

̶ Ustedes no tiene la culpa de nada, se qué bueno…en algo tuvieron que ver, pero yo también estoy ahí, ustedes me ayudaron y eso se los agradezco ̶ dije con sinceridad, sé que esto de momentos emotivos no es lo mío y no es cool, pero ellos lo merecen.

…

Nuevamente siento mi sangre hervir, nuevamente Maka está con ese tipo, nuevamente están riendo, nuevamente tengo ganas de ir y golpearlo o llevarme a Maka lejos de él.

Me comienza a hartar su presencia.

Los continuo viendo, estoy con los chicos en el patio del Shibusen, disfrutando del descanso.

Sé que ellos saben cómo siento, y se aseguran de mirarme, para ver cómo me encuentro, creen que no lo sé, pero lo noto.

Continúo viendo y veo como ese tipo habla y Maka se sonroja.

Muy bien. ¡A la mierda mi paciencia!

¿Quién demonios se cree que es para hacer sonrojar a Maka?

Nadie no es nadie.

Me levanto de lugar y camino hacia ellos todo bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de los chicos, no me interesa armar un escándalo, pero esto se acabo.

Maka es mía y el no es nadie para acercársele.

Al estar frente a ellos, tomo a Maka de un brazo y la jalo, alejándola de él, tengo ganas de darle un golpe a ese tipo, pero me contendré ahora necesito hablar con mi técnico y decirle de una vez por todas mis sentimientos.

Ella forcejea, y vaya que tiene fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para zafarse.

Salimos del Shibusen, ella detiene un momento sus movimientos y me ve incrédula, pues aun no acaban las clases.

̶ ¡Suéltame idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ̶ comienza a gritarme enojada ̶ ¿a dónde me llevas? aun no terminan las clases, ¡suéltame! ̶ continúan sus gritos, pero no la pienso soltar.

̶ Vamos a casa ̶ solo contesto una pregunta, no quiero que este tan inquieta.

̶ ¡No suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa? ̶ pregunta enojada.

Ella quiere saber pues bien le diré.

̶ Que ¿Qué pasa? ̶ repito, continuo ̶ ¡pasa que te amo, que estoy celoso de verte todo el día hablando con ese idiota y a mí me ignoras! ̶ grito enojado, no con ella si no con el amiguito de Maka.

Me ve sorprendida por mi declaración, aunque no la culpo.

¿Quién no lo estaría, si viene tu amigo-o amiga, depende de quién sea- y te grite así por así que te ama?

Bueno todo aquel al que lo suceda lo mismo que a Maka.

̶ ¿Q-que? ̶ pregunta, su voz es temblorosa y sigue algo aturdida.

̶ Que te amo, hace algún tiempo lo supe y desde entonces he querido decírtelo ̶ dijo con voz tranquila, había arruinado la declaración, asique lo mejor que podía hacer era moderar mi voz ̶ pero no sabía cómo, no hallaba forma, intente idear algo romántico, pero mira como terminé ̶ dije señalándonos.

Ella se quedo en silencio solo viéndome y a decir verdad su silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Qué no ve que a cada segundo que pasa tengo miedo del rechazo?

̶ Maka ¡di algo! ¡Lo que sea! ̶ alzo la voz un poco, completamente desesperado.

̶ Yo también te amo ̶

̶ No temas no corresponderme yo… ¿Qué? ̶ pregunto totalmente sorprendido.

̶ Que también te amo ̶ repite.

Quedo en silencio y cuando por fin proceso sus palabras, sonrió, me acerco a ella y lentamente me acerco a sus labios, la beso, ella algo tímida corresponde, pero después de unos segundo toma confianza, yo la beso tranquila y delicadamente, disfrutando de sus melosos y dulces labios, de la textura y suavidad de estos, de su dulce aliento que me golpea delicadamente.

Cuando el oxigeno se acaba, nos separamos, juntamos nuestras frentes, una sonrisa adorna nuestros rostros.

̶ Te amo ̶ no puedo evitar el repetirlo.

̶ Yo también ̶ dice.

Y nuevamente tomé sus labios.

Sé que había intentado distintas formas de confesarle mis sentimientos, pero solo después de todo lo que paso, puede comprender que la mejor forma de hacerlo era a mi forma, mi estilo, estoy agradecido con los demás, pero si quería que fuera inolvidable, solo debí hacerlo con el corazón y expresar con sinceridad mis sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

He terminado y no lo puedo creer, sinceramente me siento triste, quería pero no quería terminarlo, confuso ¿verdad?, pero es que bueno me tomaba tiempo y me daba pereza por eso quería, pero ahora lo voy a extrañar así que por eso no quería.

Pero bueno este es el fin, que les parece como me quedo, yo siento que no es igual a los pasados y que no es un gran, pero mi mente no quería cooperar y he aquí el resultado.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, o me agregaron a favoritos, sinceramente me hicieron feliz, ver que les gustaba y que no era tan malo como pensaba.

**RavenAk:** Bueno ahora llego el fin y como veras estaba-y sigo estando-igual que tú, me alegra tanto saber que te gusto, así como lo tierno, no creí que saliera así pero me alegra, espero que el final no te haya decepcionado.

**Dipi-chan:** Bueno parece que su mal suerte término, me alegra que te haya gustado y que hayas dejado un review, pero llego el fin.

Tal vez haga epilogo aun no sé, veré.

Gracias a todos.

Tal vez nos veamos en otra historia.

Saludos!


End file.
